Operation: Rescue Spryo
by KKD Silver
Summary: After multiple defeats of the villain Kaos, Spyro notices something's not right in Skylands. Yet when he learns the truth, and regains his true form, the Skylanders turn on him, with others trying to save him. However, the dragon's SOS is received by the Hands of Smash (Master & Crazy), and they form a team to go out on a new mission in the world. Operation: Rescue Spyro.
1. Prologue: A Lost Dragon

**KKD: *looks through information on the new Skylanders game* ...Ugh… Activision… why do you have to have Spyro stoop so low as to have him not be Spyro as he truly was anymore? At least the Legend of Spyro tried to make him look cooler; now you barely have any time for him.**

 **Pikatwig: *walks in with some papers and is wearing a Sengoku Driver at the moment.* Alright let's see… got this… and got that… all of the Smash DLC is mine at the moment… got a new game and… oi… the major bad-bad-bad-bad-bad-bad-super-duper-bad-news I need to tell KKD… *Notices KKD almost freeze as he looks at his computer monitor* And… he already knows...**

 **KKD: *eye twitches* That… is… it…**

 **Pikatwig: Uh oh… *slices Lockseeds thrice.***

 **=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

 **=JINBA DRAGONFRUITS SPARKING!=**

 **Pikatwig: *Armor Part folds back up and spins around in a defensive motion.***

 **KKD: Adding in another installment wasn't enough for you, was it, Activision? You had to go and team up with Nintendo on this freaking project to sell more stupid figurines? At least Amiibos were doing something right before THESE abominations showed up! And just when I got Hyrule Warriors on my new Wii U, too… this is going too far! *stands up and roars, looking like he'd hulk out any moment* I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I NEED A TRUE SPYRO GAME! STOP MAKING THESE GAMES THAT DON'T EVEN INCLUDE MY FAVORITE PLAYSTATION STAR!**

 **Pikatwig: Uh…**

 **KKD: *Turns to see Pika* PIKA! WE NEED TO MAKE A STORY IN WHICH WE GET SPYRO OUT OF THIS MESS! NOW!**

 **Pikatwig: Uh… first of all… calm down a bit...**

 **KKD: CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! THEY RUINED MY CHILDHOOD, AND THEY'RE SLOWLY KILLING MY INNER CHILD BY TORTURING THE GAME CHARACTER AND FRANCHISE THAT GOT ME INTO VIDEO GAMES IN THE FIRST PLACE! *roars as he starts tearing down the studio in his rage, getting larger and more Hulk-like in the process***

 **Pikatwig: Uh… they didn't go into Smash territory…**

 **KKD: IT STILL COUNTS! *flips a table before seeing a Spyro plushie sitting on a nearby couch***

 **Pikatwig: Will that help?**

 **KKD: *calms down and returns to normal before picking up the plushie and hugging it.* Very much…**

 **Pikatwig: Well… you do know you are going to be paying for theses damages, right?**

 **KKD: ...of course I am.**

 **-Some hours later…-**

 **Pikatwig: Does this sound like a good idea? *hands concept notes to KKD***

 **KKD: Yea. I think so. And I think we have just enough material to write the story. *turns to audience* Oh, hi guys. Sorry you had to see me hulk out like that. It's just when I see anything about 'the games boosted by Spyro but hardly include him anymore'... well…**

 **Pikatwig: And well… Nintendo stepped into some deep areas they shouldn't have… but honestly, part of me was kind of expecting it being perfectly honest… and as I mentioned, they didn't touch Smash Bros, as the Bowser knock off was originally going to go Giga Bowser, but Nintendo told them to get more creative… so that will at least keep them away from Smash… for now, hopefully.**

 **KKD: Yea… but to at least allow me to feel like we can get back at Activision and Toys for Bob for what they did, I feel this story is what I need to help me calm down. But before the real adventure, some background info in the form of a prologue. Right?**

 **Pikatwig: Right. *hands KKD an Amiibo that is nothing more than a black dot***

 **KKD: A Disclaimer Amiibo? ...Okay. *sets Amiibo onto his gamepad***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this story related to Spyro, Skylanders, or any other franchises that are seen in this story. They belong to Activision, Toys for Bob, Insomniac Games, and their respective owners. Any other original content is the only thing in this story belonging to the authors along with the idea for this story.**

* * *

Spyro looked up at the sky, seeing a flying vehicle and a car, being the Sky Slicer and Hot Streak, belonging to two of the Supercharged Skylander warriors, leaving the purple dragon to watch in awe for a moment.

"Amazing. It's so cool how these new guys keep popping up even keeping the fight going," Spyro gawked, as he, Cynder, Hex and Whirlwind watched this.

* * *

"Stormblade to Spitfire. Stormblade to Spitfire, do you read me, over?" Stormblade asked via a comlink.

-Spitfire here, I copy, Stormblade. What's up?- Spitfire asked.

"Skies are clear. We managed to clear out Kaos and his idiotic troops," Stormblade smiled, before she saw something flying in the distance, "Hold up, Spitfire. I see something in the distance. Looks like somebody flying on their vehicle."

-I see something odd too… some sort of… monkey driving a car. I'm gonna investigate, you do the same with this person in the air.-

"Roger that, Spitfire. Stormblade out,"

* * *

"Who is that?" Hex gawked in confusion, seeing a monkey driving what looked like some sort of car with barrels for wheels, and a barrel in tow.

"No idea," Cynder shrugged as he began to drive around like a mad man, tossing explosive barrels. Suddenly, the Hot Streak drove up and Spitfire jumped off of it and tried to contain the giant monkey with fire attacks, however, it easily dodged him.

* * *

Stormblade had managed to catch up with the guy flying around, trying to corner him, but whoever this flyer was, he was fast, capable of doing various air rolls, Stormblade could just barely hear him say it was called a "barrel roll" or something like that. However, she ignored that and tried to use air current shots, but he fired what appeared to be some sort of shells as homing torpedoes, Stormblade barely able to dodge the shells.

"Okay, just what is this guy up to?" Stormblade muttered, dodging the blasts, one shell nearly grazing her ship's wings, but she was able to do some flips to keep out of the range, "Okay, the jig's up, buster! Time to get out."

The pilot then looked to Stormblade, revealing some sort of a turtle, with sharp teeth, a spiky shell, a mohawk, some dark armor, and having some kind of giant hammer.

"Gather the storm!" she shouted, however, suddenly, the plane and the turtle just… vanished into thin air, "What the-?!"

With that, she dove down to the ground and parked the Sky Slicer.

* * *

"I don't know what the heck just happened… the rider of that aircraft just… up and vanished." Stormblade sighed.

"Same here… luckily nobody was injured," Spitfire responded.

"So now what do we do? Report back to Master Eon?" Stormblade wondered.

"I don't know… there are just so many strange things happening… first there was Snap Shot and the Trap Team vanishing, the Portal Masters seem to just vanish without a trace, and now these new guys show up out of nowhere only to vanish just as quickly," Spitfire sighed, trying to wrap his own head around their situation.

Stormblade simply scratched the back of her head in thought, trying to figure out what to do and how to manage it.

Both of them were stumped about what to do and just decided to take a walk to clear their heads.

* * *

"Cynder, do you think that something fishy is going on?" Spyro asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked, a bit confused.

"Just… even with Kaos gone… there's just some… strange evil influence, and… other just… odd things," the purple dragon noted as they stopped by a small lake. Spyro took a moment to look at his reflection, feeling something wasn't right, especially with the smushed snout, the odd coloration of everything but his scales, and even the shape of his horns, but they changed in the reflection; his horns looking somewhat more straight instead of looking like ram horns, his underbelly being yellow with his tail tip and his wing membranes being red, his snout looking like most dragons', and even having a familiar golden dragonfly near him.

"...is something bothering you?"

"...just been having… strange dreams… I guess…" Spyro shrugged, "Instead of the large teams of Skylanders I'm working with now, and fighting against Kaos… I found myself going against odd looking villains that seemed more serious, fighting alongside only a smaller band of friends… with you alongside me, and that little Sparx fella that hangs out with High Five or just at the track as a trophy,"

"...that's sort of odd." Cynder blinked, "It's as if you had a completely different life before becoming a Skylander, and not the one you told most about…"

Spyro just gave a shrug at this.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kaos was kicking some stones in annoyance at his most recent failure, he was marching around some kind of well, the short bald human wizard wearing black and was at the moment, growling.

"Stupid Skylanders… I thought that a car might actually work, or any vehicle for that matter, but no~! They just had to come in and ruin my attempt to try and take over Skylands!"

As he walked around the area in anger, the well glowed a menacing purple color, making Kaos look down it as it he heard someone speak.

"Yes yes, I know. I've been trying for four years ever since the Skylands have been around, but the more I set up ways to take over Skylands, the more those Skylanders found ways to counter them! And even with those stupid Portal Masters cut off after each victory they obtain, they still manage to block off every minor chance I have to win!" Kaos snapped back, only to gasp in shock when the glow flashed brightly for a moment, "Okay, okay! Sorry! No need to get huffy. Yeesh…"

There was another flash from this glow in annoyance.

"Yes yes… I know you had to rescue me from Earth when I was stuck in some stupid toy shop… and help convince my mother to help me… and helped me break out of Cloudcracker prison… and free me from that Traptanium Crystal… and even helped me before I got run over by those blasted vehicles, but I'm not totally useless!" Kaos replied, the glow flashing in a way as if it was groaning, "I heard that, you know. I may fluke at these plans you help me set up, but I'm not deaf."

The flash occurred again, this time as if to try and convey something.

"Hmm… you think you finally found a way to form an empire for me? ...Keep talking… or grunting or… flashing, I suppose," Kaos replied.

The flash continued, basically telling Kaos the next plan.

"So basically, find a way to make the Trap Masters hate Spyro. D'oh… I hate that little dragon…" Kaos growled, "One of the first Skylanders to foil my plans, been there even in the background at every Skylander victory, and… wait… didn't you mention something about him the first time we met?"

The glow, which came out in the form of an orb, nodded, seemingly getting upset, and floating around as if to convey a very serious point.

"So let me see if I got this right… the further he is in the background the better, and if Spyro were to say… have a different set of memories or whatever he's like a mold of clay…" Kaos replied, trying to put two and two together, "...Guess that would explain why he was easy to mold into the whole Skylander thing when I first arrived… but you said he had a different set of memories before…"

The orb motioned around a bit.

"Oh… that's bad… Glumshanks! We have to get back to the castle and come up with our newest plan!" Kaos shouted, as a taller green gremlin walked in.

"What is it this time, Lord Kaos? Is it plan numbers 6-37?" the gremlin, Glumshanks, asked, holding out some kind of notepad.

"None of them!" Kaos informed, confusing the gremlin, "I have devised a new plan, number 38, and this time we will make sure not to awaken any new Skylanders once again, but rather get some new help…"

* * *

Eon had slowly noticed the damages to their realm, the Trap Team had vanished, the Superchargers were still looking for those two mystery riders, and at the time, Spyro had been attempting to talk to him about these mysterious headaches he's been having. However, he could not bring himself to explain the source of the headaches when there was so much going on.

* * *

"...I kind of feel… useless," Spyro sighed, the purple dragon at the moment talking with Whirlwind.

"Oh Spyro, please don't talk like that," the unicorn/dragon hybrid tried to assure him, placing a feathered wing around Spyro, "You know you're useful. You've lead us to stop Kaos so many times and-"

"...did I ever actually lead you? Honestly, I feel like those weren't even my own missions; it felt more like… someone else was there… and I'm just… one of those funny background characters…" Spyro sighed.

"W-Well… perhaps that makes you even cooler!" Whirlwind tried to tell him.

The purple dragon simply just took his leave, trying to find a way to calm down and wash away the headache pain.

"...I can't help but feel… everything I've been through… is a lie… but why?" he wondered, not sure what to do until he came across some sort of a rabbit hole, "The Truth's Hole. ...Said to reveal what is real and what isn't… well… here goes nothing. Truth's Hole, I ask you now… am I truly a Skylander?"

Then, a light came from the hole, Spyro seeing the oddly familiar version of himself going through worlds that do not look at all like Skylands, but somehow feel familiar to him.

"Is that… r-really… me?" he muttered, peering closer, crawling into the rabbit hole before he saw a small green gem, which looked familiar as he reached out for it and touched it, suddenly, he began to glow green, a pain being shot throughout his body, his screams of pain being heard throughout Skylands.

* * *

"...we need to move with our plan as quickly as possible… go out there, and bring me Spyro!" Kaos demanded of some warriors.

* * *

Spyro had slowly began to wake up, feeling like his headache was gone and that his head was a lot clearer. He stepped out of the Truth's Hole, and he looked… different. He looked into a nearby lake at his reflection, which looked like it did earlier in a flash, but this look stayed and it somehow felt… right.

"I… feel… so… good..." he noted, feeling like he was back in a form he never thought he had before… that is until the memories came back, without the headaches, "I… I remember… Cynder… Hunter… Sparx… Bianca… my friends."

However, as he was recalling these memories, he heard an attack come from nearby. He turned over to see Snap Shot, Blastermind, Lightning Rod, Wallop, Trap Shadow and Doom Stone.

"Oh? Hi guys," Spyro waved, "What's going on? Is there a problem?"

"Sorry, mate," the blue bipedal gator, Snap Shot, apologized as he readied Traptanium Bow and Arrows, "But this is fer yer own good… and for the sake of Skylands, too."

"What do you mean?" Spyro blinked in worry, as the Trap Team surrounded him until his memories made him realize something about Skylands, "Wait… this isn't Skylands! It was the Dragon Realms!"

"Trap Shadow, Doom Stone, swap!" Snap Shot ordered.

The two Swap Force members nodded as they swapped their bottom halves with each other, Trap Shadow becoming Trap Stone and Doom Stone becoming Doom Shadow.

Spyro began to run away out of fear, trying to keep away from the Trap Team and Swap Force members, but they almost seem to knew where he would be going before he could leave.

"I gotta get help!" Spyro said in worry, as he began to make blast them with fire attacks, charging, and when he jumped, even headbashing them from above, the style feeling much more familiar and natural compared to the combo-heavy moveset he was used to before, "This is… not bad…"

He began to run, charging farther and farther away from his former allies, but as they caught up, he quickly leapt up and was able to freely fly, not being restricted to gliding by any means and was having a lot of fun.

* * *

Spyro landed and then saw two of his best friends… at least, he assumed they were his friends, Gill Grunt and Stealth Elf, "Guys! Man am I so happy to see you!" Spyro smiled.

The two Skylanders, however, both of them looked at him for a moment.

"Gill? Stealth? ...Don't tell me you're against me, too," Spyro whimpered.

Spyro got his response without a single word, being Stealth Elf hitting his back, knocking him out.

Snap Shot and Wallop walked over to him, both of them smiling at Stealth Elf and Gill Grunt.

"Great job you two. You did well in catching him," Snap Shot smiled as Wallop handed him a Magic Trap.

"This rebellious dragon won't think twice before trying to betray the safety of Skylands again with his talk of any dragon realms or some poppycock like that," Wallop scoffed as he set up the trap, which caused Spyro to get sucked in.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted in fear, she and Whirlwind running over, Snap Shot and Wallop looking in their direction.

"Back off, Cynder. There's no need for you to get caught up in this as well," Snap Shot warned as he aimed his weapon at her.

"Spyro… you've had so much to deal with… and yet you meet a cruel fate at the hands of all this?" Cynder muttered, "For the sake of the Dragon Realms… I will get you back."

"I see… well Cynder, if you threaten the safety of Skylands as well, I'm afraid we have to trap you as well," Snap Shot sighed, preparing an Undead Trap, with Wallop, Gill Grunt, and Stealth Elf preparing to attack them.

Whirlwind then proceeded to use her Rainbow Singularity attack to temporarily blind them and allow herself and Cynder a chance to run for it.

"Blast it! They got away!" Wallop groaned when their vision cleared.

"Relax, Wallop. We got the real traitor we came for," Snap Shot assured, motioning to the Magic Trap that Wallop held, no one noticing the trap giving off a faint glow, "Let's take him to Cloudcrack Prison, where he will never try to escape from."

As they left, they couldn't hear Spyro's voice mutter something.

"Help… help… whoever can hear me… I'm trapped… my world's been turned into something it should never have been… free me from this prison of a world… restore the Dragon Realms… please… save me… Spyro the Dragon..." Spyro's voice weakly muttered, as a stream of purple light flowed from the Traptanium Crystal, flying through the air to who knows where.

* * *

It took weeks for this message to escape out of the Skylands and to a dimension that existed between dimension. At the moment, two giant white hands were playing a game of chess, and the right hand had just played his final move.

"Checkmate, Crazy Hand. I win again," the right hand said rather calmly.

"Hey! No fair, Master Hand! I wanna rematch! A rematch, I tells ya!" the left hand, Crazy Hand, snapped in a rather erratic manner.

"Crazy… we have been playing this game for days now…" the right hand, Master Hand, responded as he put it away, "...I'm honestly really bored. Perhaps we could hone our skills, or even set up a new Smash Brothers Tournament…"

"Or maybe you can help me figure out what this energy thingy I found that leaked into our world is," Crazy told his brother.

"What energy?" Master Hand wondered before Crazy Hand showed his brother a purple energy that looked like an eight pointed star, holding it in his palm before it began to pulse as a voice was heard from it.

 _"_ _Help… help… whoever can hear me… I'm trapped… my world's been turned into something it should never have been… free me from this prison of a world… restore the Dragon Realms… please… save me… Spyro the Dragon..."_ it spoke loud enough for the right hand to make out, making Master Hand realize what was going on.

"...This is more serious than Tabuu…" Master Hand gawked, "Crazy… we have a mission…"

 **Operation: Rescue Spyro**

* * *

 **Pikatwig: What an ending to the very first chapter, huh?**

 **KKD: I'll say. Things already got pretty crazy; giving us background on some of the players of Skylands, showing us some who know and remembered the Dragon Realms, that fact Skylands is** ** _SUPPOSED_** **to be the Dragon Realms, and the Trap Team coming back to capture Spyro… this is very intense. And if that's the prologue, I can't wait to see how the main story pans out.**

 **Pikatwig: And if you claim we're making antagonists out of the Skylander characters… it's sort of plot needed.**

 **KKD: Yea. If you guys didn't realize it by now, I don't like what Skylanders did to Spyro, but I can understand how it got big from a gameplay standpoint, so it has some ups… but using Spyro as a Marquee value cash cow is what really irks me the wrong way. As stated, this is my way of getting back at those guys I think should've never existed, but I do like some Skylanders, and I would like to see them in a PROPER Spyro game, rather than just this. Other characters who seemed to go bad just kinda sadly fell under that category, others I feel have some reason to be there in the first place.**

 **Pikatwig: I mean heck, Whirlwind made number 15 on my Top 35 SSB4 DLC wishlist.**

 **KKD: If you know me and my fondness of dragons, you could guess most of the Skylanders I'd like would be dragons, though some dragons I will exclude for various reasons, and the dragons I do like will indeed be included in this story. But much later as next time, we have to see what the Hands are going to do involving this mess.**

 **Pikatwig: So, my favorite part really has to be where Spyro gets his memory and true body back. It's simple, yes, but… cute nonetheless.**

 **KKD: Admittedly, that was one of my favorite parts. It's rather symbolic of how the rest of the story will play out, and is indeed the catalyst for the big shift that happens in Skylands before the real story begins. Also, those minor hints at the beginning may hint as to what will happen in the story itself. But for now, if you want to find out how this goes, and what the Hands have in store… tune in next time for the first chapter, and the debriefing of the operatives in this mission. Operation: Rescue Spyro. So, until next time, I'm KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **Pikatwig: *is half asleep by this point* And… Pikatwig… Raiden… Writer...**

 **KKD: ...And we'll see you next time. Jaa ne!**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Briefing

**Pikatwig: The techincal first official chapter...**

 **KKD: Yep. You got the reason why Spyri sent an SOS, and now, the Hands prepare for the big one.**

 **Pikatwig: They're gonna be pretty busy… but hey, I think this'll be good to have the Hands working alongside the heroes for once.**

 **KKD: But are they really working with the heroes or against them? I mean, for all we know, Smash could just be their way of testing their abilities rather than it being an epic war. I mean, they did save Master Hand in the Subspace Emissary.**

 **Pikatwig: Technically, he was knocked out cold… it was Ganondorf who freed him from Tabuu… but you bring up the point of how the Hands haven't actually helped the player… at all. They're enemies in Classic Mode, Master Hand was being used to command the Subspace Army, and they even somehow got into the Amazing Mirror and fought Kirby.**

 **KKD: Wait, what?**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. The Hands were in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Kirby could actually inhale one of them and use his Super Smash Bros moveset. Anyway… we're getting a bit off track here… disclaimers, please.**

 **KKD: Right. *pulls out a black glove and slaps it on the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this story related to Spyro, Skylanders, or any other franchises that are seen in this story. They belong to Activision, Toys for Bob, Insomniac Games, and their respective owners. Any other original content is the only thing in this story belonging to the authors along with the idea for this story.**

* * *

"What is the dimensional energy tracer reading?" Master Hand asked his brother, who was working at a computer at the time.

"It's reading… it's a universe that… oh dear… it went through… the Reboot!" Crazy informed.

"That's impossible. The Reboot is impossible unless somebody has the power of… wait a second… that's the same reality that stole data about Bowser and Donkey Kong recently…"

"Wait... Really?! What's going on here?"

"...Crazy, I'm not wishing to take any chances with this. Somebody is in danger, there's a universe that hacked into our inbetween dimension, and we need to learn what the hell is going on!" Master Hand informed, his brother looking stunned.

"Whoa! ...You never use that word unless you mean business! Okay. Should we call on the Smashers for this?" Crazy checked.

"...I think we're going to need an interdimensional army for this one."

"Yay! Do I get to open many interdimensional portal thingies at once?!"

"Yes… but don't, and I REPEAT, DON'T, open any portals to any forbidden dimensions!"

"Ok ok, I get it," Crazy responded before he blasted energy beams in the air, creating gateways to the usual world's they summoned help from…

* * *

Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach were all simply resting and relaxing. After recent events in the Sprixie Kingdom and the mess with the orbs, the three were simply relaxing on a hill, trying to take a breather.

"It sure feels nice not to need to worry about anything,," Peach smiled before Luigi looked up and saw a zipper starting to form.

"Oh-a no…" Luigi groaned, knowing perfectly well it was the gate into the Smash World.

"The Hands-a must-a be calling for us," Mario realized, getting up in an instant.

"I-a hope they don't-a plan to pound us-a into a pulp again," Luigi sighed, recalling how last time he got squashed multiple times by Crazy Hand.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, as he got up.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this was happening in Mario's dimension, a similar rift appeared in a different dimension, being noticed by Meta Knight.

"Hmm? The Hands… they must be calling for us," he muttered, looking over to a familiar pink puffball who was asleep. Meta Knight flew on down and landed by Kirby, poking him. However, he remained asleep.

"Oi… wake up…" Meta Knight nudged.

"Kirby, this place is so cool!" a voice smiled, with Meta Knight turning to see both Prince Fluff and Ribbon, "I like it, even if it's not made out of yarn."

"Oh? Prince Fluff, Ribbon, I was not aware you two happened to be visiting,"

"Kirby invited us a little while ago. It's certainly been a long time since I've come to Pop Star… but uh… who are you?" Ribbon asked.

"This guy is Meta Knight. He's a friend of Kirby's," Prince Fluff informed.

"I'd say… helper, is the better term," Meta Knight responded.

"Oh, ok," Ribbon nodded as Kirby woke up, a smile on his face.

"Hi," he waved.

"Kirby, look," Meta Knight informed, pointing to the currently opening interdimensional portal.

"Oh... The Hands again?" Kirby asked.

"Yes." Meta Knight nodded.

* * *

Another interdimensional portal had begun to form, with a lone Pikachu seeing it form.

"Pika? ...Pika? (Again? ...So soon?)" he noted, before he hurried off to go and tell his friends about this.

* * *

Soon, back in the Final Destination, some warriors had begun to emerge, among them were Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Fox, Falco, Rosalina & Luma and lastly Yoshi.

"...not everybody has shown up yet…" Master Hand sighed.

"Relax, Brother. They'll be here soon," Crazy Hand assured as they noticed somebody new, "Uh… who's that?"

"She is Krystal. She is of the same universe as Fox and Falco, she is a member of the Star Fox unit and… why is she here?" Master Hand begun, before turning to Fox.

"She just followed us." Fox informed.

"Someone's gotta keep these two in line," Krystal shrugged.

"Very well then… welcome," Master Hand greeted, before turning to Crazy, "Have you managed to contact Link and Zelda yet?"

"Small problem… I tapped into the wrong part of their timeline…"

"Don't tell me you contacted the one from the beginning…"

"Well..." Crazy Hand started before he motioned for Master Hand to look at the portal, "I tapped way further in the future… by this point, all of the timelines have remerged… somehow."

"I see… wait… why are there… one… two… THREE Links there?!" Master Hand inquired.

"No idea, but hey, the more Links, the merrier," Crazy smiled.

"Hey Link… look here," a female voice told the oldest of the three Links that Master Hand saw, this Link looking sort of like the one from the Era of Skyward Sword and the Era of Twilight Princess, but had a blue scarf, and his tunic was a bit of a darker shade of green, he looked into the portal and tumbled inside of it.

"Oh? Oh wait! I know what that is!" a younger Link carrying a large sword stated, as he quickly ran over and jumped in.

"So do I!" a more cartoony looking Link added.

"Young Link? Toon Link? What are you both doing in this point in the timeline?" Master Hand asked as the two other Links jumped in.

"Long story short, some sorceress was controlled by Ganon and opened portals to many of the past timelines," Young Link informed, "It sort of spread like a wildfire to this guy's time… you said his name is Toon Link?"

"I go by it so people don't goof me up with normal Link. So… they call you Young Link?"

"I go by many names… the Hero of Time, Young Link, Mask-User Link, even the Fierce Deity and-," Young Link began.

"Wait… YOU'RE the legendary Hero of Time?!" Toon Link gawked.

"Yep," Young Link nodded.

"Would you two get off of me?" the older Link asked the two.

"Whoops! Sorry," they apologized, getting off.

Suddenly, three more figures emerged from the portal, being a blue haired girl, a version of Princess Zelda and an orange haired girl.

"Wait a sec… who are these girls? I can… sense a signature similar to Princess Zelda from one of them…" Master Hand stated.

"Meet Tetra, from my place in time," Toon Link informed.

"Romani, from the land known as Termina," Young Link added.

"And Lana…" the older Link concluded, "And would you three get off of me?!"

The girls did so, allowing Link to stand.

"Sheesh. Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Link groaned.

"So… you're the new Link in town, huh?" Master Hand asked.

Link quickly drew forth the Master Sword, ready to attack if need be, not sure what exactly Master Hand was supposed to be or if they were on the same side.

"Whoa! Chill out, Link!" Toon Link responded as Link eased off a bit.

"Oh. You know this guy?"

"Sort of. This guy's called Master Hand… he's some sort of ruler of an alternate reality… and I think he called us here for… some big reason," Toon Link informed.

"So you're this famous 'Master Hand', huh?" Tetra asked.

"Indeed," Master Hand answered as Young Link took Romani's hand, and guided her forward.

"...so… who is this guy?" Romani asked.

"Well he's powerful. But… a good guy," Young Link told her as she nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." Romani smiled.

* * *

Megaman was currently flying around on Rush, making sure there wasn't any sort of danger, when he decided to take a break and returned home, seeing Roll and Beat were there waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Roll asked Megaman.

"It was great getting back into the field again. Though I could've done better without that stupid fighter hogging my spotlight…" he responded.

Suddenly, a whistle pierced the air, with Megaman and Roll turning to see their older brother was there.

"Protoman,.

"Blues-nii-san," Roll smiled.

"What's up with that?" Protoman asked, pointing to the interdimensional portal that emerged in the air.

"Already? I thought they'd give me a longer break from the battles," Megaman gawked.

"Think we need to look into it," Protoman told Tango, who walked over to his side.

* * *

"Well… where is Donkey Kong?" Crazy Hand asked Rosalina and Yoshi.

"Yoshi… (Dunno…)" Yoshi informed.

"Last I heard of Donkey Kong, he was busy dealing with his island being frosted over," Rosalina informed.

"I was aware of that, but I would've assumed he would've handled it by now," Master Hand stated, "Ugh… we're gonna need a replacement brute force fighter. And… I think I know just who to call on."

"Do I get to open up another portal?!" Crazy asked in glee.

"...It seems that way. We'll need to search worlds outside those we've included in the Smash Tournaments for aid on this one. I know who to summon, so I'll guide your portal to this world."

* * *

In another world, we see a person who seemed almost as bulky as Donkey Kong was.

"Hey Ralph… something… funny… appeared," a small girl informed.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked.

The girl shrugged and motioned for him to follow, the two soon finding a portal.

"Wait… could this be… the portal to the Smash World?"

"The portal to the what now?"

"Super Smash Brothers. You know? Famous fighting series that has Nintendo's all stars in it,"

"And yet, you're nowhere in it?"

"Long story. To be honest, Felix would've been the first to join in, but 12 was kind of their max, and they already had that many in their first game. Since then, they never contacted us, but to get a Portal to our world now? I wonder why Felix didn't see this first?" Ralph admitted.

"Who cares. Hey… race ya!" Vanellope smirked as she dashed for the portal, Ralph rushing after her before they leaped in and it closed.

* * *

"Who this chibi?" Master Hand asked, seeing Vanellope emerge, followed by Ralph.

"Wow! I never seen a floating glove before…" Vanellope giggled.

"Uh… w-well… that's the guy in charge of Smash," Ralph informed.

"And there's who we were actually looking for," Crazy stated bluntly.

"I apologize for the rude intrusion, Ralph, but we are going to need somebody to aid us. Somebody strong and who can be able to break past anything. And before you say anything about Donkey Kong, we already tried contacting him, but he's busy…" Master Hand informed.

Suddenly, several Pokemon emerged from another portal, Pikachu being among them.

"PIKA! Pikachu, Pika? (GUYS! You guys, why did you follow me here?)" Pikachu demanded.

"Froakie Froak. (You need help.)"

"Turtwig Turt. (I wanted to help you buddy.)"

"Uh… do I even want to know what's going on between you all?" Master Hand asked the Pokemon, which consisted not only of Pikachu, Turtwig, and Froakie, but a Swablu, Torchic, Ralts, Riolu and an Eevee.

"Pika… Pikachu chu, chu Pika. (Ugh… my friends here, they just followed me here.)" Pikachu informed.

"Huh… so… these are others of your world Pikachu," Samus stated, walking over, "But regardless… it's certainly good to see you again."

"Pika (Likewise)," Pikachu smiled, jumping up and onto her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming again, Samus," Master Hand smiled.

"Hey hand… you got the powers of a god or something… right?" Samus asked.

"I suppose you could say that…"

"Well… I need back-up this time. And my back-up… is kind of dead."

"Say no more. I'm on it," Master Hand assured, as he made another portal, this one going back in Samus' past before a certain warrior walked in.

"Hi Rundas," Samus waved.

"Oh? Wait… where is this?" the ice-armor themed bounty hunter inquired as he walked up to Samus.

"It's a long story…" she informed.

Suddenly, in walked Megaman, Roll, Protoman, Time Man, Ice Man and Elec Man out of another portal.

"Suge… so this is the Smash World…" Roll gawked.

"Yep. Now you know how amazed I was when I got here," Megaman smiled as he looked to the giant white gloves, "So Hands… what did you need us for?"

"I would prefer we wait to give you the full details as soon as all of our recruits have arrived," Master Hand answered, "And besides, the one I have appointed as leader of the mission isn't here yet."

"Say-a no-a more!" they heard as Mario, Luigi, and Peach arrived, "The Smash-a Team Leader… has arrived! It's-a me, Mario!"

"...oh, hi Mario. About time you get here," Master Hand stated bluntly.

* * *

A certain blue hedgehog happened to be looking at the portal that was there, sighing a little bit, figuring out what was happening.

"Looks like the Hands have something bigger in store. I'd better get some back up," he figured as this portal was glowing blue compared to the others, which were colored silver, "Huh… how about that. Now I really need to get the others."

With that, Sonic zoomed off to get some friends.

* * *

"What's-a the matter, Master Hand?" Mario asked.

"Well… you see, Mario… I know I'd normally pick you as leader of various tasks, but… this time… I think we somebody else to lead..." Master Hand informed.

"WHAT?!" Mario gasped, "Who's-a leading this, if it's-a not-a me?"

"That would be me!" Sonic's voice informed, as he ran in alongside Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Sonia and Manic, "You know, you really need to pay attention to the colors of the portals when they appear to know who's leader."

"You've-a gotta be kidding me…" Mario groaned.

"Sonic, about time you showed up… and you brought some friends along, I see," Master Hand stated, "Though I do question you bringing the young rabbit on this mission; it's not exactly safe for children."

"Relax, Master Hand. She may be young, but she's one of the best fighters I know." Sonic smiled, "...when she actually fights… but trust me on this."

"...I still have my doubts…"

"Tails'll look after her. Those two are close, and I think they make a good tag-team," Sonic added.

"Okay… I'll trust your judgement… with that said, has everyone arrived yet?" Master Hand asked.

"I believe so," Sonic nodded, before turning to see one more portal, "Oh wait. One more portal's left,"

"Wait a minute… Crazy, where does that one go to?" Master Hand asked. "...I dunno."

"...You mean you opened a random portal without knowing what world it leads to?! Who knows what sort of problem might come from it!"

"Or… a valuable help…" Sonic stated, as he walked over to peer into it.

"Oh-a no! We don't need-a help-a from a dimension we-a know nothing about-a!" Mario told Sonic.

"I think you forget something here plumber boy," Sonic stated, tipping Mario's hat to cover his eyes, "I'm in charge here. And as leader of the mission, I say we get as much help as possible, and we need to take chances if we're going to complete this task. The Hands wouldn't gather an army this big or more if it wasn't serious. So I say, we peer in."

"Well… I'll go ahead and state this is a rescue mission, right off the bat. Have you heard of a dragon by the name of Spyro before?"

This name rung bells in both Mario's and Sonic's heads, as well as in Ralph, Pikachu and somebody on the other side of the last portal.

"I think so. Wasn't he one of those characters that was nominated to be the Playstation Mascot alongside the likes of Crash Bandicoot?" Sonic checked.

"Not to-a mention-a we-a lost contact with him after-a 2008-a," Mario added.

"Eh… sort of…" Master Hand stated when suddenly…

 _"Hey Noire, what are you- WHOA!"_

 _"Nep-Nep… are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Trust me! Have I ever put our lives in greater danger than Rei before?"_

 _"...we're dead,"_

Suddenly, various girls emerged from the final portal, with Mario and Sonic just barely being able to dodge in time, Link on the other hand…

"Why do people keep landing on me?" he groaned.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Hyrule Warriors, Link," a girl with lavender hair said absentmindedly before getting up and then realizing where they were, "Wait… Hyrule Warriors Link, Mario, Sonic, Samus, Pikachu... Blanc, were you planning a fifth Super Smash Bros game without our knowing?"

"...no. At least… not yet anyway, I still need to make sure the 4th game gets good DLC… and DLC that I actually approve of! I swear when I find the little worm that put Ryu in the game, I'm gonna-" a blonde wearing all white began, when Neptune quickly covered her mouth.

"Woah… kids here… watch your language," Neptune warned before noticing something, "...Well, okay, it's rated T, but still, no call for such language."

Blanc simply rolled her eyes and got up.

"Why do people keep landing on me?" a girl with black hair whined.

"Now I know how you feel sis," another girl with black hair added.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Link told them in anger, causing the girls to leap off as Link jumped up and dusted himself off, "SHEESH! You think YOU get a lot of people landing on you, try what happened to me! That was like my third TIME TODAY!"

"Whoa…" the girl with black hair blinked.

"Nep… what kind of mess did we get into this time?" a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue jacket, inquired.

"Dunno Iffy. But whatever's going on it must be HUGE~ considering the army of videogame characters in on this." Neptune smiled.

"Wow~..." a girl carrying a plushie gawked.

"...I think I lost count how many characters there are," a young girl in a yellow and black striped jacket added.

"Oh great… more kids…" Master Hand groaned.

"Relax, bro. Maybe she's like the bunny rabbit Sonic brought, and she may be a more powerful fighter than we let on," Crazy figured.

"I guess…" Master Hand shrugged, "Now then, if you will all pay attention-"

"Wow… look at all of these guys…" Neptune gawked, walking around and looking sort of like a kid in a candy store.

"...wow." a young blond girl in a cyan jacket gawked.

"This is super-duper cool," another young blonde girl, but this one being in a pink jacket, added.

"Uh… hello?" Master Hand stated, trying to get attention back.

"You'll have to pardon them, Hand-meisters. They tend to get a bit- oh chilli dogs and ketchup. Is that really Sonic? WOW!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Master Hand shouted in anger.

"...yeesh, he's almost as easy to anger as Histy can be…" Neptune muttered.

"Sorry about that, Master Hand. I'll do my best to keep the group under control on the mission. Though a couple things. 1. I admit, I haven't led a group of this size and magnitude. And 2. ...What's going on with Spyro that we need to be here?" Sonic asked as one of the black haired girls, Noire, perked up, the conversation getting her attention.

"Something has happened to Spyro's world, known as the Dragon Realms, to enter the Reboot."

This caused several characters to gasp, but others to tilt their head in confusion.

"You're kidding, right? I understand why other characters had to go through that, like say Lara Croft's Tomb Raider series, Crash Bandicoot, Prince of Persia, Castlevania, and even Star Fox once in a while, but Spyro's?! What's going on that that happened?!" Sonic asked, Fox and his crew looking irked while Noire looking a bit depressed.

"Well… as you know, he went through it once in an attempt to garner a new audience, but then something else caused it to go further into the Reboot," Master Hand begun, "It became known as-"

"...the Skylands," Noire stated, depressed.

"Oh, I love that series!" the girl in yellow and black, Peashy, giggled, "So many characters, so many cool places and things! I've been collecting the entire series!"

"...Yea… Noire here is sensitive when Spyro comes up. Being the head of Sony and all that jazz," Neptune informed.

"Okay, before I continue this meeting, I need to know, who the hel-er… heck, are you all?" Master Hand demanded.

"I believe I can tell you," a female voice informed, as a sort of fairy on a book floated up to Master Hand, "First, I should introduce myself before I go off sounding as rude. My name is Histoire; pleased to meet you. And the ladies who came in are the CPUs, their friends, and the CPU Candidates. Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Compa, IF, Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom, Uzume, Peashy and Plutia."

"Basically, to an extent, we helped create some of the worlds these characters came from," Neptune informed.

"...okay. Now that that dilemma is out of the way, I shall continue." Master Hand responded, "Skylands initially seemed harmless enough, but compared to the drastic tonal shift from the previous Reboot, this seemed… unnatural. It went from a dark world to one much too child-friendly for its own good."

"Hey, don't mock my favorite game!" Peashy growled, when suddenly, Neptune picked her up.

"Ignore her." Neptune stated, as she scooted back a bit.

"...oooookay then. Anyway… it's just peculiar. I'm not sure how to explain it but… it's as if the world was forced into the Reboot not by the typical means as by say the hands of the CPUs here, or by other supernatural means, but rather it was forced into it," Master Hand continued.

"And even stranger… we recently had a breach in security… and whatever the heck did it, it copied data on both Bowser and Donkey Kong… we don't know what for… but we traced the hacker's signal back to the Skylands," Crazy Hand added.

"Ugh… don't remind me of that mess…" Blanc groaned.

"I beg your pardon?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Basically, if you know Amiibos, then Blanc was forced to make a decision with the makers of the Skylanders games, creating a hybrid of the figures, and the two most recently announced figures for the Wii U version of the next game, happened to be Donkey Kong and Bowser," Neptune explained.

"Turbo Charged Donkey Kong and Hammer Slam Bowser, to be more exact! And I even got them both already!" Peashy giggled, showing off the two figures to Master Hand.

"...uh… what?" Master Hand blinked.

"Ugh… it makes me sick…" Crazy Hand added, fake puking.

"What?! Don't tell me that you think this is stupid,"

"Enough! As enjoyable as it may be for younger minds, Skylanders is more or less a parasite on the legacy of Spyro compared to his last try at a reboot. And we recently received this SOS from him," Master Hand informed as they showed a computer monitor and Master Hand hit the play button.

 _"Help… help… whoever can hear me… I'm trapped… my world's been turned into something it should never have been… free me from this prison of a world… restore the Dragon Realms… please… save me… Spyro the Dragon..."_ the recording played.

Noire's eyes began to water, understanding the pain and sorrow in his voice.

"Spyro… I thought I lost him forever after the reboot… but now... I have hope to find him…" Noire whimpered, with Plutia walking over and hugging her, managing to calm her down a bit.

"...With this in mind, Crazy Hand and I have decided that we shall go in and rescue Spyro. But… I think we needed a team to help with this,"

"REALLY?! Rescue Spyro from his horrid reboot?! Count me in!" Noire smirked.

"Wow… Noire's gotten all super-excited. I've never seen her this happy since she kicked my butt in our game of skeeball…"

* * *

Soon, everybody had agreed to help however they could, but a single question remained in Cream's mind.

"Uh… Mr. Hand… uh… I have a question," Cream informed.

"What would that be, little miss?" Master Hand responded.

"Where are we going to be staying during this mission… I mean… I would… sort of like a roof over my head… don't you all agree?" Cream started, turning to some of the others.

"...she has a point there Hand-number-1," Neptune blinked.

"Uh, hello. We don't have much time to find actual places to stay there, so we need to pitch and take down campsites while we're in Skylands," Noire stated.

"...actually, your base of operations is here. We'll send you on missions, and then you come back here. Given recent events, I don't want anybody staying in that world too long," Master Hand informed, "And as for where you'll live… well, turn around,"

Everybody turned to see a giant mansion, which looked to be around three stories tall, painted white and red.

"Wow…" Sonic gawked.

"Go on, it'll be your home away from home. You begin your mission tomorrow. So, get some rest while you can," Master Hand told them.

"Right. Alright team. Take five for the night. I'll get up early with the missions for tomorrow, and pick who's coming with me. Until then, dismissed!" Sonic said, commander like.

"Wow… my character is totally awesome…" Neptune giggled.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: And… yea, that's a lot of characters…**

 **KKD: Yea… and believe it or not, that's not all of them… or is it?**

 **Pikatwig: Spoilers, so, we can't say. Regardless, thoughts on this chapter?**

 **KKD: Even though this is only a recruitment chapter, I just have to say… MAN ALIVE was that an AWESOME chapter. We got to see so many characters. And not only Smash veterans, but also some newcomers. We got Hyrule Warriors represented, we got Wreck-It Ralph joining the fray, and even the Hyperdimension Neptunia cast dropping in. Now do you guys understand why I put this under 'Games X-overs'?**

 **Pikatwig: And those are seriously some characters who I wish to join Smash for real.**

 **KKD: Though I am curious… why include Rundas on the list? Have you played through the Metroid Prime games?**

 **Pikatwig: Nope, never played a Metroid game. I put him in because… really, I think the Metroid series needs another Smash rep, and this is so it's not Ridley.**

 **KKD: We know, there's a lot involved with Ridley allowing some of you guys to find loopholes into getting him in the game, but I gotta agree with my aibou and Sakurai when I say, Ridley's better used as a boss. Nuff said there.**

 **Pikatwig: Regardless, thoughts on this chapter as a whole?**

 **KKD: The most awesome team-up I've ever seen, and we've only scratched the surface of this story.**

 **Pikatwig: Yep. Also, were you a bit surprised we saw Cream and Peashy?**

 **KKD: A bit, I must admit. But hey, we had to get some people from the younger demographic in this series.**

 **Pikatwig: True, true. And then there's Peashy… who is an actual Skylanders fan… I hope that doesn't come to bite the heroes in the butt… and we had to make a logical reason as to how Bowser and Donkey Kong, and technically Diddy Kong, got into the next Skylanders game.**

 **KKD: Wait, Diddy Kong's in Skylanders? Since when?**

 **Pikatwig: Okay, in the upcoming game, if you pair up a certain character with the right vehicle, it'll get a boost, like with Spitfire and the Hot Streak. But in the case of DK and his vehicle, Diddy will pop up.**

 **KKD: 0o0**

 **Pikatwig: And it also looks like he'll be joining in some of his attacks…**

 **KKD: You gotta be kidding me. -_-'**

 **Pikatwig: Least he's not playable on his own… *chuckles nervously, before picking up a Spyro plushie* Lookie here!**

 **KKD: Spyro! *hugs the plushie* Save me from those abominations…**

 **Pikatwig: Houston, the partner has left the building… favorite part has to be the ending with the mansion base appearing.**

 **KKD: Ditto, and the confirmation that the heroes are gonna save Spyro from this tragedy… Jaa ne… I need to calm down… *walks away***

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. Chapter 2: Skyward Smashers

**Pikatwig: *walks in, currently wearing the default Mii GunFighter outfit from SSB4, albeit rather damaged* 99-Stock fights… not a good idea… leaves thumbs in pain… *sits down* 41 stock remain… me and an AI controlled SwordFighter fought… I won…**

 ***somebody walks and sends Pikatwig flying out of the studio, causing a Smash like KO explosion to occur. He then re-entered.***

 **Pikatwig: And 40 stock. Who did that?**

 **KKD: Sorry. I didn't know you were in Smash mode and on Hi-damage. *walk in wearing blue ninja carbs and headband from Smash.***

 **Pikatwig: Irony is an amazing mistress… cause, I was actually doing the 99 Stock Match against an AI controlled version of you. *drops the Mii GunFighter outfit and sits down***

 **KKD: Hope you're ok, man. Think you're clear to write anything?**

 **Pikatwig: Yes… *sits down and relaxes a bit***

 **KKD: ok... Should I get the disclaimers or can you?**

 **Pikatwig: ...knock yourself out. *points up to see a stray Smash Ball had entered the room***

 **KKD: How'd that get in here? *preps blade***

 **Pikatwig: I dunno...**

 **KKD: Oh well. *breaks Smash Ball before firing energy waves at the screen and the disclaimers hit the screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this story related to Spyro, Skylanders, or any other franchises that are seen in this story. They belong to Activision, Toys for Bob, Insomniac Games, and their respective owners. Any other original content is the only thing in this story belonging to the authors along with the idea for this story.**

* * *

Sonic was currently running around as a sort of morning exercise, currently being monitored by Master Hand.

"So… what's our mission today?" Sonic asked, as he dusted his arms off.

"We're going to need to survey the terrain and environment. You could consider this a recon mission. There are many areas of Skylands that appeared since Spyro's reboot, so I suggest you take a small group and survey as much as you can,"

"Got it," Sonic nodded.

* * *

Histoire was floating around, simply trying to make herself a bit familiar with their base. She could tell the interior reminded her of a mansion the CPU once lived in back in Celestia.

She then heard a strange sound coming from a nearby room. Histoire turned to see it was some sort of a lab and Tails was building something.

"Oh. Good morning, Mr. Prower," Histoire smiled.

"Oh, morning, Histoire. And please, call me Tails, everyone does," Tails insisted.

"Very well. So, what are you doing up this early?"

"Been working on some gear I think we may need. The Hands gave me some info on things like what to semi-expect, like vehicles and sort of traps. While they have little knowledge on the terrain, I think we can adjust and go from there,"

Histoire looked to see a blue car, which was a small sports car with some white decals, spoilers on the back similar to Sonic's quills, and tires with red and white hubcaps and it looked rather versatile.

"Oh, I remember this car," Histoire stated.

"You do?" Tails blinked, "Oh right… most of us are video game characters in your world, I seem to have forgotten that."

"It's okay. But still… I remember how much Blanc was angry at Neptune for making a racing video game, thinking she was stealing her idea.," Histoire shrugged.

"Oh yea, because of the Mario Kart games. If anything, I think she may have ripped off Neptune because we got the transforming part first," Tails stated as he walked over to a small yellow car that looked like it was part plane.

"The Speed Star and the Tornado Racer. The vehicles used by Sonic and you respectively," Histoire noted as Tails worked on the Tornado Racer a bit, "And yes… I can kinda see where you're coming from, but Blanc would never openly admit that."

Tails laughed a small bit before continuing to work.

* * *

A bit later, just about everybody was awake…

"Neptune, Plutia, wake up this instant! Oh my goodness, if you don't, then you'll both be late for the mission briefing!" Histoire snapped at the only two people who slept in.

"I wanna nap more…" Plutia shrugged off, about ready to go back to sleep.

"Ugh… if you don't get up, you'll also be late for breakfast."

"Breakfast?! Come on Plutie, I'm starving!" Neptune stated, jumping out of bed and literally dragging Plutia along with her, but Plutia was still asleep as she was dragged along.

* * *

The people summoned to the mansion were all downstairs in the dining room, set up like an all-you-can-eat buffet, and most everybody was eating a bit.

"There's a lot of food here. I wonder why," Compa stated as she picked up a few pancakes.

"No doubt, it's to satisfy all the stomachs they need to feed here," IF figured, taking some apples.

"With a bottomless stomach like Kirby… I think they'd need to prepare a lot of food so everybody could eat," Young Link added, having grabbed some bacon.

"Point taken." Compa nodded.

Sure enough, Kirby had taken two or three of… everything and was currently eating at a table totally reserved for himself. He was currently chowing down on a watermelon, oranges, cantaloupe, some bacon, and chocolate.

"...how do you think he's not a much bigger balloon that he already is?" IF asked.

"...who knows," Compa shrugged as she and IF sat down, "Hey, where are Nep-Nep and Plu-Plu?"

"They slept in, so they should be here in about… three… two… one…" IF started, before pointing at the door, with Neptune barging right in, still dragging in an asleep Plutia.

"We're not late, are we?!" Neptune asked, seeing there was still food, "Good. Let's dig in Plutie!"

Plutia, who was half-awake, looked at her pillow.

"Giant marshmallow…" Plutia stated, still sleepy as she yawned a bit and began to bite her pillow, before she realized that it was feathery, "...chicken marshmallow?"

"Your pillow," Noire stated.

"Whoops… then again… it did also feel sort of wet…" Plutia realized.

* * *

Sonic looked at everybody a little bit later, thinking over his team options.

"Okay people! We're gonna be heading out on our first mission," Sonic informed, as everyone else gathered in some kind of auditorium so they could listen in on the plan, "Everyone's been filled in on Spyro's old home of the Dragon Realms turning into Skylands, but seeing most people outside of the kids aren't too familiar with it, we are going to need to execute some recon. Since the place is comprised of floating islands, we'll begin with the safer ones, and work our way further as we go along with our task. So for our first mission, we are to perform recon, and survey the first island we'll land on and scout out from there. Tails has built us some all-terrain vehicles, capable of flight, ocean travel and land travel."

"The Skylanders did that first!" Peashy shouted.

"No, no they didn't," Neptune stated, bonking Peashy on the head comically.

Sonic sighed before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, to be safe, we will bring only a few members at a time for each mission. And for our first recon, I have decided to bring on Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Yoshi, Fox, Captain Falcon, Neptune and Toon Link," Sonic informed.

"YES! Captain Falcon shall show you all his driving moves!" Captain Falcon shouted, as he headed out of the meeting room.

"...why do I get the feeling bringing him will be a mistake…" Sonic sighed.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Yoshi, Fox, Captain Falcon, Neptune and Toon Link all headed for what seemed to be a sort of docking bay, Sonic going to the sports car that was seen earlier while Tails showed the other vehicles, Falcon's looking like his F-Zero race car, Mario and Yoshi's their Go-Karts, Neptune's vehicle being mainly black and purple, looking sort of like a sports car, while Toon Link's resembled the King of Red Lions a bit.

"Alright everybody, the Hands are gonna open up the portal, so dive on in and we'll all meet up once we're in the other world," Sonic told them.

"Uh… uh…" Toon Link began, raising his hand.

"Yea Toon?" Sonic asked.

"...I don't know how this thing here works…" Toon Link admitted, lightly kicking a wheel on his vehicle.

"You know how to sail a ship, right? There's a option to swap for that in case we go in the water, but for now, check the instruction manual under your seat," Sonic told him.

Toon nodded and attempted to jump in, but couldn't get himself inside, ramming his head on the roof and sides of the car before Tails stopped him.

"There's a door here, Toon," Tails sighed, opening it up.

Toon walked in and sat down in his seat… but he was to short to see anything.

"Ready to roll?" Sonic asked.

"...I can't reach the control… thing…" Toon informed.

"The steering wheel. You can adjust your seat, and if you have questions, check the instruction manual under your seat…" Tails groaned.

"And that's-a why-a Link rides a motorcycle-a in Mario Kart-a," Mario shrugged.

"Enough stalling! Captain Falcon wishes to fight!" Captain Falcon told them.

"Okay… Hands, we're good to go!" Sonic informed on an earpiece.

-Alright Sonic. Crazy, open the portal now!-

-You got it!-

With that, the dock bay doors opened up as the portal to Skylands appeared before the team and Sonic pushed the gas to full throttle, and the others soon followed up before they all drove to the portal… all but one of them.

-Uh… Toon Link, you gonna go?- Master Hand asked.

Toon was, at the moment, reading the instructions, trying to figure out how to work his car.

"Hold on, still trying to figure out how this works…" Toon informed.

-See the little pedal to your right? Push it.-

Toon did so, and sped off after the others, but a bit out of control since it was his first time.

* * *

Soon, everyone popped out of a portal, now in the Skylands.

"Oh yea!" Mario smirked as he, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Neptune, Tails and Knuckles came to a perfect stop. Toon Link however… spun out and crashed into some trees.

"...Ouch…" Toon winced in pain as Yoshi rushed over to help, using his tongue to pull Toon Links car out of the rubble it just caused, "I'm okay…"

"I hope so. It'll take me a while to repair your car if it was damaged," Tails informed, as they all got out, bar Toon, who was still reading the manual.

"Okay team, we've got to look around and map the terrain of this place. We need to do so silently and not attract attention to ourselves, so that we-"

"Alright let's do this! CAPTA~IN FAL~CON!" Captain Falcon shouted, running off.

"...Really? A Leeroy Jenkins joke?" Neptune groaned

"...huh?" Sonic, Mario, Tails, Knuckles and Toon Link blinked.

"It's… not important…" Neptune sighed.

As Captain Falcon tried to scout ahead, Neptune yanked him back as the team began to map out the floating island.

* * *

At a rebuilt Cloudcracker Castle, Spyro's trap was put in a sort of wall filled with holes for the traps.

 _-Hey lookie here! One of the Skylanders!-_ a voice in a Magic Trap laughed.

 _-I can't believe it.-_ someone in a Water Trap gawked.

 _-What got him on the wrong end of his teammates?-_ wondered a character from a Tech Trap.

 _-...That's none of your business, ya nuts! If I wasn't trapped in here, I'd fight you, and there would be no Portal Master to re-trap you all.-_ Spyro growled.

 _-...I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying 'hey look, a Skylander is in a trap'.-_ the one in the Magic Trap informed.

 _-And you got every other villain in here jeering at me, wiseguy,-_ Spyro sighed.

-QUIET!- Kaos' voice shouted over a megaphone, making everyone in the traps shut up as Kaos entered, "You may just be let out if you actually listen to me this time… so keep your traps shut! ...pun not intended,"

"...that was sort of funny," Glumshanks chuckled.

"Nobody asked what you thought!" Kaos told Glumshanks, walloping him on the head.

"Ow…"

"Now then, as this is my base, you shall not talk to anybody!" Kaos stated.

 _-You sayin' the rules or somethin'?-_ somebody in a Fire Trap asked.

"QUIET! ...and yes," Kaos shrugged as he began to ramble on about the rules.

 _-...what happened?-_ the one in the Magic Trap to Spyro's left asked in a whisper.

 _-...some of my friends turned against me. I didn't even do anything,-_ Spyro whispered.

 _-Whoa, sorry to hear that,-_ someone in an Undead Trap to Spyro's right whispered.

* * *

"Skylanders… we have intruders…" Snap Shot spoke, as he was in a room with various Skylanders, "They have come to… do something."

"Kaos brought some friends?" Ka-Boom asked.

"No, not close. Those from outside Skylands are invading, and it's our task as the defenders, the Skylander Empire, to stop them." Snap Shot told the people in the room.

* * *

Sonic and Tails remained out of sight as they mapped out what appeared to be some sort of an academy.

"This world is kind of odd Sonic…" Tails whispered, as he was looking over what appeared to be a sort of a cyan crystal with the top in the shape of some sort of totem, "I found this gem and it's… well, not made of any material I can identify. It's elemental make up is nothing from our world at all."

"...in plain talk?" Neptune asked as she walked over.

"I don't know what it's made of, but whatever it is it's something I'm not familiar with," Tails summed up laconically.

"Got it," Neptune nodded.

"So what do you think you'll do with it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows…" Tails shrugged.

"Alright you mutant, drop the traptanium!" a voice shouted as waves of water almost hit the trio, but they all managed to get out of the way in the nick of time. There stood Snap Shot, the cyan croc holding up his crystal bow and sword-like arrow.

"I'm NOT a mutant! And who're you supposed to be, some kind of rock and roll croc?" Tails said tauntingly.

"Nice one," Sonic whispered.

"Name's Snap Shot, the Trap Master, mate. And I don't take kindly to intruders," Snap Shot stated, readying his bow for action.

"Falcon… PU~NCH!" Captain Falcon shouted, his right hand on fire and in the shape of, well, a falcon, as he was able to successfully hit Snap Shot from the back, "Ah yes! A foe. Show Captain Falcon your moves, you reptilian scum!"

"Falcon! We aren't here to fight-" Sonic shouted.

"It's-a no use-a. If he wants-a to fight… there ain't-a no-a stopping him…" Mario sighed.

Yoshi ran forward, successfully managing to hit Snap Shot a few times, "Yoshi! Yosh yosh! (Yes! Take this and that!)"

"So that's how ya gonna go at it, huh? Skylanders! Report for battle!" Snap Shot shouted as Ka-Boom, Wallop, Grilla Drilla, Free Ranger, Voodood and Food Fight appeared.

Sonic let out an annoyed groan at this, "This is what I was trying to avoid, guys! Okay. Tails, think you can try and continue to map out the place before this gets out of hand?"

"I thought ahead and deployed special drones of mine. They should blend in with the environment and get us some surveillance pictures," Tails whispered.

"Thanks," Sonic smirked.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble a bit. Snap Shot looked at the ground in confusion, when out came Knuckles, delivering a flaming uppercut to his head.

"Boo-yea! That's for messing with my friends yea Vector-wannabe!" Knuckles smirked, managing to deliver a few quick blows.

"Who now?" Snap Shot responded, still recovering from the uppercut.

"...Knuckles…" Sonic groaned.

"I-a hate to-a distract our-a… 'commander', but-a, where is-a Toon Link?" Mario asked.

Sonic looked around to see everybody he brought with him, but Toon Link.

"...Tails you put trackers in the vehicles, right?" Sonic checked.

"Yea."

"Where's Toon?"

Tails looked at the Miles Electric for a moment, and saw Toon Link… was in the air at the moment.

"Still trying to get the hang of his vehicle, I guess," Tails informed.

"Shoulda gotten the Superchargers… blasted nuts being busy with their scouting mission," Snap Shot muttered, managing to hit Captain Falcon a bit, but he was able to counter with some quick kicks.

"...I'm gonna go and get him," Sonic sighed, heading back for the Speed Star, "Think you can take over down here if things get ugly?"

"All over it," Tails nodded.

With that, Sonic got the Speed Star into drive and drove forward, seeing a ramp right in front of him. He revved up and drove up to it, managing to hit it and get his car into the air. It then quickly changed from a car into a plane, and took off into the air to search for Toon.

* * *

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but there's… somebody flying around up here… and I don't think they know what the heck they're doing…" Stormblade spoke into a communicator, watching Toon Link attempting to control his vehicle. At the moment, the female Skylander was hiding herself and her vehicle by some clouds, simply observing.

-Dunno what to say Stormblade. Just keep your eyes on him,- was all Spitfire responded.

"Roger that," she nodded.

Toon Link attempted to get his vehicle to go backwards, but was having trouble due to the sail having been incorporated into the vehicle's flight form, and he wasn't used to the strong winds higher up in the air, so he didn't know how to land.

"C'mon, c'mon! ...How do you work this thing?" Toon groaned.

-Toon Link, do you read, over?- Sonic's voice asked via the communicator.

"Sonic… oh right… this thingie… uh… yea, I hear you," Toon Link informed.

-What's going on up there?-

"I'm just trying to find out how to land this thing. The instructions were too complicated to read in the short amount of time given to me. Plus, I never had to read this before…" Toon informed.

-I had a feeling… sorry I sort of sprung you into this mission. I promise you'll be able to practice with this thing when we get back. For now, do you think you can try and land?-

"No. The winds are too strong… Tails built this thing with my sail in mind…"

* * *

-Tails, why did you build a sail into Toon's vehicle while it was in air mode?- Sonic asked.

"...I thought it'd make him more comfortable, plus, his isn't fully finished," Tails informed, "I'm still working out the kinks, but our first mission was announced so soon and I couldn't get the wings onto his vehicle."

-Okay. But there's a problem… Toon can't land, the winds are kind of strong where he is. I know where he is, so I'm gonna try and help him get down.-

"Alright, good luck," Tails responded.

Knuckles punched away Grilla Drilla, who drilled underneath the red echidna.

"No you don't!" Knuckles shouted, punching the ground and managing to hit the Skylander multiple times.

"Free Ranger, switch!" Grilla Drilla shouted.

Free Ranger nodded as the two Skylanders rushed for each other before suddenly, their top and bottoms halves switched, with Free Ranger gaining Grilla Drilla's drill.

"What the heck?!" Knuckles shouted, as the bird entity was easily able to smack him around a bit.

"How do ya like the power of Free Drilla?!" he squaked.

"Power, crazy. Name, stupid." Knuckles responded, as he double jumped and was able to glide, Free Drilla trying to teleport in front of him to stop his momentum.

"Captain Falcon thinks these Skylanders moves are impressive, but they are nowhere near the awesome might that is, Captain Falcon!" Captain Falcon shouted, driving up on his vehicle, before jumping out and hitting Wallop with a Falcon Kick.

"If you crash that thing, I will not be happy!" Tails shouted.

"Captain Falcon put it in park when Captain Falcon jumped out, young fox," Falcon assured Tails, showing his ride literally stopped where Falcon jumped out.

"...Oh."

* * *

Sonic soon managed to catch up with Toon Link, and he helped to get the vehicle to some nearby water to stop it.

"Okay… you alright Toon?" Sonic asked.

"...little shaken up, but I think I'm alright," Toon assured, "Where are the others?"

"...Captain Falcon got us noticed and some Skylanders are fighting them."

"Well that's just great. Who's scouting the island and mapping the place out?"

"Tails sent up some… patrol things, so they can scout out for us," Sonic informed, "...hmm?"

"What's up?"

"Shh… more Skylanders," Sonic whispered, pointing out Cynder and Hex, "If we move carefully and quietly, I think we can avoided being seen,"

Toon nodded and the two carefully guided their boats down the river they were at, neither Cynder nor Hex noticing the two of them.

"You doing okay Cynder?" Hex asked.

"...I guess… I'm just… worried…"

"I know. Been a few weeks already… but I think we can get some help to find Spyro," Hex assured.

"...thanks Hex," Cynder smiled, nuzzling up to her friend.

* * *

Sonic and Toon were soon able to get back up to the island where the academy was and it was a rather neck and neck fight.

"Tails, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

"...sort of even…" Tails informed, "...Sonic, I have something I think that'll help,"

He then handed Sonic a sort of necklace, which was circular and had two lines, and glowing a way Sonic recognized. The hedgehog nodded before taking the necklace, and he began glowing as well, leaving the Skylanders confused.

"Guys, leave this to me!" Sonic smirked, "Time to kick some butt… Super Sonic style!"

Suddenly, seven multi-color gemstones appeared around Sonic before merging with him, causing his spikes to spike up, his quills to glow golden yellow and his eyes to turn red.

"I think we need a Light Trap for this guy…" Food Fight said nervously, hiding behind Free Drilla.

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop us! Skylander Empire, charge!" Snap Shot ordered as he, Wallop, Free Drilla and Grilla Ranger charged forward, but when they hit Sonic, they were literally flown backwards, "What the…?!

"Heh… now I'll show you!" Super Sonic smirked as he flew right at them, continuously striking them. They all landed on the ground, and thus, the hedgehog begun to spin and then rammed right into them, sending them flying. Super Sonic then reverted back to normal Sonic and he dusted himself off.

"Wow… Final Smash power… awesome!" Neptune gawked.

"But-a how did-a you-a do that-a?!" Mario asked.

"It's the Smash Necklace. The Hands provided us with these as a way to access our most powerful attacks outside of the Smash World. Only thing is… they have a long cool down time, so it's best we save them for an emergency," Tails informed, when he noticed a small key. He picked it up and then saw the main door of the academy was locked, "Hmm…"

"Tails… don't even think about it," Sonic told him.

"...Sonic, we don't really know if all of these guys are evil… plus, we don't even know if anybody is in there, and I think it's best we explore any area we can," Tails responded, running over to open the main gate.

With that, out walked a small rock like dragon, a small female ninja, some mole like creatures, a taller looking mole of sorts, and an elderly man.

"...what happened?" the small rock dragon asked.

"Is it safe now?" the small ninja asked.

The elderly male looked forward, seeing Sonic, Tails and Mario standing there, "Oh. Could it be? Young Skylanders… look before you… we are at the midst of legendary heroes."

"Uh… say what now?" Sonic responded in confusion, "...whatever. Who are you?"

"I am known as Master Eon, and I run this academy and lead several of the Skylanders," Eon informed.

"So why were you locked in by your own troops?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh. Alas… it appears that some of our own Skylanders have turned against us and have formed a group known as the Skylander Empire," Eon sighed.

"We don't know how many left, but there's a lot," the mole like being with glasses informed.

"Huh… what a strange lookin' mole. Then again… several of the beings who live here seemed like they were drawn while intoxicated…" Neptune commented.

"I am not a mole, I am a Mabu, and my name is Hugo," he informed.

"My mistake," Neptune responded.

"...do you know anything about a dragon named Spyro?" Tails asked Eon.

"Ah yes… he was once a warrior from a different part of the Skylands… he's had many battles over the years, he is… in a way… their leader… or rather, was," Eon informed, "In fact, Spyro was the one to help tame certain Skylanders when the Petrified Darkness had corrupted many of them."

"Really? Wow…" Tails gawked.

"I-a never heard of-a such things-a happening," Mario admitted.

"Not many know of certain adventures the Skylanders have gone on… but enough about that."

"Are you all a part of the Spyro Rescue Force?" the young female ninja asked.

"...huh?" Tails blinked.

"...yea," Sonic nodded.

"That's great to hear," the small stone dragon smiled.

"...are you lost?" Eon asked.

"Kind of. We came here on a mapping mission, and… somebody," Sonic began, as he glared at Captain Falcon, "Drew unwanted attention,"

"I see… well… if you need any help, don't hesitate to come and ask," Eon told them.

"...okay," Sonic nodded.

* * *

Soon, the heroes had returned back to the Smash World, with Sonic telling Master and Crazy Hands about what had happened. While they were happy to know Master Eon would help them, they were less than pleased when they learned about what Captain Falcon had done.

"Captain Falcon… what were you thinking?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh wait… you don't think!" Crazy Hand stated.

"I'd believe it," Sonic admitted.

"Seriously! You don't go busting a RECON mission to search for a FIGHT!" Master Hand snapped.

"Captain Falcon loves to fight as much as he loves to race! He cannot help but Falcon Punch something!"

Master Hand groaned, before picking up Captain Falcon, squeezing him and then putting him on the ground, Captain Falcon now fast asleep.

"Thanks. He does get annoying after a while," Sonic groaned, "...oh yea. One of those Minilanders thought we were something called the 'Spyro Rescue Force'. Think we could use that as our name?"

"...I don't see why not," Master Hand shrugged, "But regardless, what you were all able to get in spite of somebody's shenanigans, is pretty good. That will be all for a little while, go on and relax a bit,"

"Alrighty," Sonic nodded as he headed out.

* * *

"Man… what a hard day," Neptune stated as she stretched, Compa looking over her to make sure she was alright.

"Uh… last I checked, you didn't do much on this mission," Histoire stated as she flew up.

"I fought and made maps," Neptune stated bluntly as she entered her room to relax, when she suddenly tripped on something. She looked and saw it was a pudding cup with her name on it… one of several lying on the floor of her bedroom.

"This wasn't here this morning…" Histoire stated.

"And Plu-Plu was in combat practice most of the day… me and IF did warn Master Hand to isolate her from the little kids… better safe than sorry," Compa stated.

"Then who…" Neptune begun, when she looked over to her TV, seeing it was on… and Peashy was playing a video game on it, "PEASHY!"

"What Neptuna?" Peashy responded.

"You little stinkin' brat, what are you doing in here?!" Neptune demanded.

"I got bored… so I came in here, ate some of your pudding and now I'm playing Trap Team," Peashy informed, as she currently had what appeared to be a small version of Whirlwind placed on the portal.

"Get out of my room and take your game out as well!" Neptune demanded.

"In a second… I'm just about to beat this guy and trap him!" Peashy informed.

Neptune removed the Skylander from the portal, pausing the game.

"Hey, what're you doing?! I was about to beat Trolling Thunder and trap him!" Peashy shouted.

"I won't understand what makes this game so appealing… I get it's meant for somebody your age and all, but this is the entire reason we ended up here a-"

"SHORYUKEN!" Peashy shouted, uppercutting Neptune, making her drop her figure. Peashy quickly grabbed it and put it back on the portal to finish the fight.

"You okay Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"...my stomach hurts…" Neptune whimpered.

"YES!" Peashy cheered.

-Trolling Thunder, defeated!- the game announced, before it showed the defeated enemy in a sort of cyan orb, -Put a Tech Trap in the portal to trap this villain!-

"Yes, I will!" Peashy smirked, readying the trap.

-Decisions are the burden of command! Not so!- the defeated enemy claimed, with Peashy setting in the Trap, causing a portal to appear in the game, -Huh? Reverse, reverse, FULL POWER~ ...oof!-

"Yes!" Peashy smirked.

-Trolling Thunder, trapped!-

-You expect me to just roll over and switch sides! ...I accept those terms,- the character responded, with Peashy confirming the trap. Peashy then returned to the hub world and saved the game, turning it off and taking it out of Neptune's system.

"I will now be heading for my room," Peashy smiled.

"Oh no, not until you clean up those empty pudding cups!" Neptune responded.

"They have your name on them Neptuna. Your responsibility," Peashy stated before running off.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: Okay… well… that was… something…**

 **KKD: Yea… I will admit, my cousin does get excited for the game, but even he's not that nuts about it.**

 **Pikatwig: I see… a side note, the character Peashy was using, what I dubbed a 'Minilander', we're not sure if they'll appear. But regardless, thoughts on this chapter aibou?**

 **KKD: Overall, really good, and I really can't wait to see what else is in store.**

 **Pikatwig: If I had to pick a favorite part, it would honestly be when Captain Falcon blew the recon mission and drew attention, it was kinda funny.**

 **KKD: Total Leroy Jenkins moment like Neptune said, but that was funny. I also liked how we still check up on Spyro in his new prison. Who knows what may happen there in the future, though.**

 **Pikatwig: We'll see. We'll see. Also, Peashy playing one of the games… yea, she's is young… it fits.**

 **KKD: Totally. So, anything else worth mentioning?**

 **Pikatwig: Well… nothing I can think of. Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Hero's Legend

**Pikatwig: Well… whenever these go up, they go up.**

 **KKD: Yea, sorry guys. Fanfic's been acting really jerkish to me lately, not letting me upload my docs. And I don't even know why.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea… but it's just you.**

 **KKD: Yea… if anyone can tell me why that is, let me know… that is if I get this up via someone else's computer. Otherwise, until then, I'll be uploading these onto DA just to make sure I can get them up at all.**

 **Pikatwig: Cool.**

 **KKD: Yea. So those of you on DA will be getting more content from me, just not art.**

 **Pikatwig: Cool. So… disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Yea, hang on. *searches for them before plucking them out of the ground, along with a Blue Pikmin.* How'd you get here? I don't even care that much for Pikmin.**

 **Pikatwig: Same. But it's dangerous for them to be on their own… so, I guess it stays.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this story related to Spyro, Skylanders, or any other franchises that are seen in this story. They belong to Activision, Toys for Bob, Insomniac Games, and their respective owners. Any other original content is the only thing in this story belonging to the authors along with the idea for this story.**

* * *

"What do you mean there have been intruders?!" Kaos demanded of Snap Shot.

"Some strange new characters just burst into Skylands and they were doing recon by the Skylanders Academy and freed Eon," Snap Shot reported.

"Crud! We need to hurry things along. Get to work, now!" Kaos ordered.

Snap Shot nodded and headed out. As he left, attention is now turned back to the Magic Trap that contained Spyro.

 _-...what is with those guys? Why do you think they're following Kaos' orders?-_ Spyro wondered.

 _-Who knows,-_ some others shrugged.

* * *

"Why are you benching Captain Falcon?! Captain Falcon is needed for this mission…" Captain Falcon growled as Sonic had him sitting at a bench.

"You blew our recon mission. Our primary objective was simply to scout around and map the area. You're lucky that we were already able to get the map despite your arrogance, cockiness, and eagerness to fight!" Sonic snapped, kicking Captain Falcon in the head to knock him down, "...I'll contact you when we have real need for you in the missions to come. Until then, stay here and think about this mess you caused."

With that, Sonic walked off to look over his options for a team going into the next mission.

* * *

"So uh… mind me asking why you isolated this Plutia girl for her training? She seems kinda… harmless. I mean, her weapon is a stuffed animal…" Master Hand asked as he and Histoire floated over to the training room, Plutia in her own section as she was beating up a training dummy.

"Trust me when I say it's best we do this… and keep any kids away from her." Histoire told him, as they watched her train.

-Oh… man… this is so~~~~ slow…- Plutia whined as she yawned and smacked the dummy a bit more, clearly getting bored.

"Plutie, if you're going to be on this thing, we have to make sure you can fight in both forms. You know, kinda deceiving those Sky-fools before you attack here, but only later can you let loose. It's called… strageiery," Neptune smiled.

"Strategy," Histoire corrected.

"No, its stragetery," she countered, making Histoire facepalm herself until Plutia disappeared from sight. They looked around in nervousness before… they heard some snoring, "Did… Plutie fall asleep?"

Histoire walked in and sure enough, Plutia had fallen asleep, making Histoire groan.

"Neptune, I thought you were gonna take this seriously, and yet you let her go and snooze off?"

"You do remember I'm standing right next to you," Neptune blinked, "...I'll go wake her up. Plutie. If you wake up and finish training, I'll do one favor for you,"

"...okay," Plutia nodded, getting back up and returning to her training, smacking the dummy around.

* * *

"Nice shot," Cream smiled as she, Peashy and Tetra were watching Romani train with her bow and arrow.

"Thanks. Romani tries." Romani smiled.

"I'm curious… how'd you meet the Hero of Time?" Tetra inquired.

"...who?" Romani responded, tilting her head.

"The Link from your era,"

"Oh, you mean Grasshopper," Romani realized.

"...is he seriously named that?" Cream asked.

"No. I just like to call him that…" Romani giggled, "...well, because it's kinda cute. So, as to how Romani met him… well... Grasshopper came to my ranch, and he helped me defend it from… Them."

"I'm just going to pretend I know what that is…" Peashy blinked.

"Probably some sort of monster or something," Tetra shrugged.

"...Grasshopper told Romani about what he does with his magical ocarina. Since then, Romani had always sort of… hung out with Grasshopper." she admitted, messing around with her orange hair for a moment.

"I think she has a crush on Young Link," Tetra whispered.

Romani simply focused on her aim and fired another arrow, hitting the center of the target.

* * *

"So… you protect a giant rock all day?" Master Hand asked Knuckles, who had come over to talk with him about something.

"It's not just a rock, or a gem before you go there. It's the Master Emerald," Knuckles clarified, "And without me there, there's nobody to guard it."

"...correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you left it all alone for no reason at all… several times?" Master Hand inquired.

Knuckles did not have a way of responding, as he realized that Master Hand had a point. He left to go ride Extreme Gears, he left to fight alongside Sonic when Metal sent them a challenge letter in the guise of Eggman, he left when he sensed Blaze's Sol Emeralds, he left for Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, he left for Sonic birthday...

"Shut up," Knuckles growled, ' _Though maybe I should consider finding someone somehow willing to watch over it while I'm gone.'_

"So… what did you need to talk with me about?" Master Hand inquired.

"Oh right. I need… something to protect it. So if possible, could you do something to keep it safe?" Knuckles requested.

"I will see what I can do about that," Master Hand assured as he floated off to try and think over it.

"...really Knux, why _do_ you just randomly leave Angel Island to do stuff with us?" Sonic inquired.

"SHUT UP, SONIC!" Knuckles growled, ready to punch him.

* * *

Young Link and Toon Link stared each-other down, both having their swords drawn and at the ready.

"And… begin!" Megaman announced.

With that, Toon Link quickly ran over and slashed at Young Link, who easily used his Kokiri Sword to block each slash. Young Link then fired Deku nuts at Young Link, stunning him and allowing him to get a good Spin Attack off. Toon Link regained his bearings and quickly took out the Deku Leaf and blew it forward, causing strong wind currents to cause Young Link to lose his footing.

"WHOA!" Young Link gasped before Toon tossed a bomb at him. Young Link was able to counter with a Bombchu, which Toon Link was barely able to defend against in time.

This allowed Young Link to rush over with his Deku Stick (somehow twice his size) and slammed it at Toon Link, who quickly took out his Skull Hammer and managed to hit Young Link's Deku Shield with it, causing a crack in it to begin to form. Young Link quickly did a Spin Attack in retaliation, but Toon took this to jump up and strike him from above.

"Alright… that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy," Young Link growled, as he took out a mask.

"What's with that mask?" Toon Link asked.

"Just watch," Young Link replied, slapping the mask on and quickly transformed into a Deku Scrub version of himself. Toon Link gave a confused look at this as Deku Link formed what appeared to be some sort of bubble by his mouth and sent it flying. Toon Link managed to dodge, but saw it hit the wall and cause a small bit of it to dissolve.

"Acid bubbles?" Toon Link gawked, "...crud."

"See now? You never know what I'll pull out next," Deku Link smirked before he burrowed into the ground, making a flower appear and then he jumped up into the air, using pink flowers to be airborne. He then dropped down the Deku Nuts, with Toon Link quickly dodge rolling out of the way of them. He then quickly took out the Wind Waker and performed the melody of D, A, F, C, the Ballad of Gales. He used this to make a wind current, and then quickly took out his Deku Leaf to be airborne as well, "...clever."

Toon Link wasted no time and used a bomb to knock him down, and then the Toon version of Link grabbed him and tossed him into a nearby stream made by the arena they were fighting in. However, as Deku Link was thrusted into the water, with Deku Link managing to do some water skips to make it onto a lilypad and remove the mask.

"Again, clever. But not clever enough," Young Link smirked, taking off the Deku Mask and taking out a blue one and placing it on, becoming Zora Link.

"...what the heck is that thing?!" Toon Link inquired.

"What? Zoras live by the water," Zora Link responded.

"I've lived in the middle of the ocean my whole life, and I've never once seen that thing in the flesh. ...I have seen a ghost, but not in the flesh."

"...Wait, what? What do you mean?" Zora Link inquired.

"...tell ya later," Toon assured as they got back to it, Zora Link quickly pulling out a guitar and using it to control the water they were now fighting in. Toon Link held his ground on a lilypad but got knocked around by how much more water agile Zora Link was.

It didn't take long for them to return to dry land, though, and Zora Link swapped masks once more, this time turning into a Goron.

"Okay… I've seen that." Toon Link noted.

"Then you probably know that Gorons are very strong…" Goron Link smirked.

"...nope. All I know is that they're nomadic and they wanna open up a shop someday," Toon Link admitted.

"...what sort of world you live in, I don't think I want to know…"

"Well… I'll try to explain it later… but only details you do want to know." Toon Link shrugged. Before he could say another word, Goron Link rolled right into him, knocking him into the wall, "...ow…"

"Just be lucky I'm not using my strongest mask. Which… for whatever reason, I can't use. Guess it got sealed in that necklace thing," Goron Link shrugged.

"I guess that's your Final Smash," Toon shrugged as he took out a Red Potion and gulped it down, "Alright… need to think here,"

Toon Link began to run around in circles, dropping bombs behind him and leaving Goron Link without much room to move, but then he reverted to being Young Link and just walked between a gap in the bombs Toon Link neglected. The bombs blew and knocked both Links back. Toon took another sip of his Red Potion, while Young Link grabbed a few Maximum Tomatoes that had dropped down. He then took out his Ocarina and played the notes of High D, B, A, high D, B and A, causing a horse to run over to his side.

"Epona! Glad you made it!" Young Link smiled as he got on and rode Epona right towards Toon Link, slashing at him as he passed.

"No fair!" Toon Link shouted as he was sent flying and vanished.

"Game. Winner is Young Link," Megaman announced as Toon Link dropped back in.

"No fair, you cheated!" Toon Link growled.

"We never set up the specific rules about this," Young Link responded.

Epona looked at Toon Link curiously, but calmed down when Young Link began to pet her.

"This is my trusty steed, Epona. She's helped me on all of my journies and is what… actually kind of brought me to meet Romani."

"...I've never seen a horse in person before…" Toon Link admitted, "There were stories where I lived that horses that were part fish existed…"

"What? ...okay, I know you say you lived on an island, but… what the heck is the future of Hyrule anyway?" Young Link inquired.

"...eh… I don't really know if you wanna know the legend…"

"I've been through a lot, including traveling between two different time periods, so I'm pretty sure I can handle it, so start talkin',"

"...okay. But don't say I didn't warn ya…" Toon Link shrugged as they headed for the library part of the base.

* * *

Inside the library, there were multiple sections on the different worlds, with Peach, Yoshi and Lana reading up on some facts.

"This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…" Toon Link began as he and Young Link sat down, "Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself… with its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand… a young boy clothed in green appeared, as if from nowhere,"

"Me," Young Link nodded, "That man of evil was Ganondorf, who I assumed ended up returning in your time, but the boy in green was me… I traveled seven years into my future… a foolish mistake as it somehow allowed Ganon to conquer my original time, and in the future I had to end his tyranny…"

"Hence the 'spread darkness across the kingdom' part," Toon Link told him.

"...continue," Young Link shrugged.

"Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark on away and gave the land light. This boy, who had traveled through time to save the land, was known as…"

"The Hero of Time," the two Links said in unison.

"Right," Toon nodded, "But please… stop interrupting,"

"Sorry…"

"The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend… but then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero… once again crept from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs."

Young Link's eyes widened at this, despite knowing full well Ganondorf said he'd revive, he never suspected that the future he was forced to leave would have to suffer his wrath. He pondered why nobody from the future tried to summon him again, when it hit him. He was in Termina. There wasn't any clear way for him to return to the future as far as he knew because he also had to aid Termina with its problem. He suddenly began to feel regret for what happened and had to fight back crying.

"The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. ...but the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know," Toon Link continued, knowing how hard this must've been for the Hero of Time to hear, but he knew he had to hear this, "The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the greens of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…"

With that, Toon Link looked at Young Link, who looked rather depressed at what he just learned.

"...mind me asking you something? What did you do when you returned to your own time?"

"I… I… I warned… my Zelda… about Ganondorf… let the Master Sword… go to rest… g-g-g-got… rid of my… Triforce of Courage… a-a-a-and I left… t-t-t-t-to go and find a friend," Young Link whimpered.

"Oh… I… I see… and you wound up in Termina?"

Young Link nodded yes.

"Did you ever find that friend?"

Young Link nodded no.

"...What became of Termina?"

"It… it became… peaceful."

"Until Cia's forces came in?"

Young Link nodded yes.

"...why don't you go lie down for a little while?"

Young Link got up and tearfully walked off.

"...what happened to him? Peach inquired.

"...ask him," Toon Link shrugged as he walked off himself.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: ...to be fair, Young Link asked. Toon warned him.**

 **KKD: True. Still, while this has no mission, it does provide character development for Young Link.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. The famed Hero of Time learned that things… don't go so hot for the future. But still I wonder… is Ganondorf's return parallel to the events of Twilight Princess, cause if so… that negates Toon's adventures.**

 **KKD: Who knows.**

 **Pikatwig: And just bluntly stating this, the friend Young Link is looking for is Navi and-**

 **KKD: Wait... The "Hey!" "Listen!" Fairy? Most fans hate her.**

 **Pikatwig: Think about Young Link for a moment. First off, the Kokiri are beings who live with fairies, and sure, Young Link ain't no Kokiri, but he thought he was. And he was more or less the laughing stock because he lacked one. He was bullied by Mido, nobody really liked him apart from Saria, and after he got Navi, he really sort of fit in with the Kokiri. It really made him get courageous and be the hero he eventually became.**

 **KKD: Oh... Never thought of it like that.**

 **Pikatwig: So it would make sense for him to go and try and find her, but Miyamoto and Nintendo have never said if Young Link found her. And really… you can't help but wonder what actually became of Young Link after Majora's Mask. The next time we see him is actually in Twilight Princess.**

 **KKD: …?**

 **Pikatwig: The Link of that game meets a warrior named the Hero's Shade, who is a famous sword user and wore the armor of the Knight of Hyrule. Hyrule Historia has gone on record and indeed, that guy is Young Link.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, I forgot about that.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyhow… if I can make a comment out of hope for the next Zelda game, the one for the Wii U, I hope it's set after Majora's Mask and before Twilight Princess so we can learn what the heck happened to him. But anyway… thoughts on this chapter?Pikatwig: Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: I think it would have to be Sonic giving Falcon a swift kick in the head for his stupid move last chapter, and the bout between the two Links.**

 **Pikatwig: I have to say the battle was my favorite part. Oh, and before I forget, when Toon Link was telling Young Link about his time, the dialogue is actually from Wind Waker.**

 **KKD: Cool. So, anything else?**

 **Pikatwig: No. Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**


End file.
